1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical card connectors, and more particularly to an L-shaped Express Card connector having an ejector.
2. Description of Related Arts
With the development of the technologies, the standard cards are highly needed to be improved in many aspects, such as transmitting capacity and transmitting speed. Therefore, an Express card is defined by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) and an Express Card connector for receiving the Express card and transferring information between the Express card and a circuit board occurs timely. The Express Card connector has two types in configuration, one is rectangular and another is L-shaped. Generally, the L-shaped Express Card connector forms an ejector for ejecting the card out of the connector and a base for receiving the ejector. A pair of fastening portions, usually screws in most embodiments, is formed on a metal shell of the connector and screwed into the holes defined on the insulating housing which is assembled on a front part of the metal shell. Indeed, in assembly, the base with the ejector is assembled onto a side of the metal shell prior to the assembling of the metal shell onto the insulating housing, and because both the fastening portions are formed on the metal shell, the base is baffled by an adjacent fastening portion possibly. Furthermore, the fastening portions provide retaining force only between the metal shell and the insulating housing. No retaining force provided between the base and the insulating housing causes a bad ejection effect of the ejector.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector is desired.